Nadia of Great Engellex, Queen of Arendaal
Nadia of Great Engellex ("Nadia the Resplendent") (1800 - 1843) was the first wife of King Pieter II of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Götarike (Suionia) between 1839 and 1843. She was the mother of Pieter's heir, Queen Regent Louisa I of Arendaal, under whom universal suffrage was introduced in the Kingdom. Although initially popular, Court opinion towards her turned sour after 1834, when Great Engellex annexed the Kingdom of Ormssex-Colne, which had been ruled by a branch of the Aren royal family since 1693 and the reign of Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne. Two years after her death, her husband married Princess Anna of Weise. As Queen, she is described as dignified, and majestic and somewhat distant towards the public. However, this may have only been in contrast to her husband, who was celebrated for his extreme friendliness and disdain for distinction between social classes. Nadia was admired for her fine features, elegance, style, and low, "silvery", beautifully-modulated voice. Her husband praised her "light and pleasing" figure, the "easy playfulness" of her manners, and her "well-formed mind and noble carriage". Her daughter Louisa I would later claim that her own poise had been inherited from her mother. Nadia wrote in a letter to her sister-in-law, Alexandra, Queen of Montelimar, that Louisa combined her father's open temperament with her own countenance "to great effect". Queen Nadia corresponded with several European scholars and maintained warm ties with many crowned heads of Europe, including her brother the King of Great Engellex, as well as notable intellectuals. She protected and stimulated the arts, supported several charities, including animal shelters, and the construction of public parks. “She is a stateswoman”, said the Franconian Ambassador to Arendaal, “and a great lady in all the vicissitudes of life.” Queen Nadia was extremely fond of novels, calling them "works in which the greatest powers of the mind are displayed, in which the most thorough knowledge of human nature, the happiest delineation of its varieties, the liveliest effusions of wit and humour, are conveyed to the world in the best–chosen language." She herself was a writer, publishing two books under the pen name of J. Kraven. Her writing has all the charm of unaffected spontaneous humour, combined with quick wit and literary skill. Her first written work, "The Life and Times.." was a parody of popular historical writing. Kraven wrote, for example: "Hathor III ascended the throne of Arendaal much to his own satisfaction in the year 1790, after having prevailed on his niece & predecessor Helene the 1st, to resign it to him, & to retire for the rest of her Life to Lulea Palace, where she happened to be murdered." The second work published under her pseudonym was the Gothic novel, "Esmerelda". Her works have been called facourably compared to 18th and 19th century Aren satirists, and are regarded as "excellent" by many critics. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Nadia of Great Engellex married King Pieter II of Arendaal in 1830. Their children included: *Louisa I of Arendaal (1833 - 1901) - who succeeded her father as ruler of Arendaal in 1851 *Liliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1834) - Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b.1840) - Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland Other Royal Relations *Arthur of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai – sister-in-law (husband's half-sister). Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai * Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister-in-law (husband's half-sister). Consort of Morgan II of Cambria *Karl V of Arendaal - father-in-law *Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's step-mother *Anna of Weise - husband's second wife *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's daughter by his second wife. Consort of King Thomas VI von Franken *Anders, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Eliana of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - granddaughter. Consort to King Edward I *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort to Louis XI of Montelimar *Helene I of Arendaal - husband's aunt *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - husband's uncle *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's aunt. Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken *Clemence of Lorraine, Princess of Arendaal - husband's aunt's wife (Prince Rurik's wife) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Great Engellex |3= Queen of of Great Engellex |4= King of Great Engellex |5= Queen of Great Engellex |6= x |7= x |8= King of Great Engellex |9= Queen of Great Engellex |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Great Engellex |17= Queen of Great Engellex |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Great Engellex Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Great Engellex